The PPG is committed to a tightly integrated, cross-disciplinary design, bringing multiple levels of analysis and techniques to bear on shared specific themes in linking social phenotype to brain to gene. An overarching goal for the PPG is to create a framework to link each Project with the others. Core B is at the heart of this function, ensuring that, to the extent possible, participants are investigated by each of the disciplines represented by the different Projects. Core B, based at The Salk Institute's Laboratory for Cognitive Neuroscience (LCN), with Dr. Ursula Bellugi serving as Principal Investigator, is an efficient model for achieving this goal through its provision of a central infrastructure for the following services: (i)Planning and executing outreach activities that establish and maintain connections with the target participant communities (WS, DD) through referral sources as well as local, national, and international organizations; (ii)ldentifying and recruiting potential participants; (iii) Performing the induction screening, administering and scoring the Core Diagnostic Battery, and gathering medical and background information necessary for the application of inclusionary/exclusionary criteria; (iv) Administering and scoring a Core Cognitive Battery; (v) Coordinating an efficient schedule of participation across Projects; (vi) Tracking and ensuring the participation of all subjects across Projects; (vii) Coordinating the acquisition, transport, and collection of human tissue samples (e.g., blood samples for Project I; dental pulp for Project 11; brain tissue for Project 111). Overall, Core B centralizes the participant recruitment efforts and oversees participant tracking and participation inappropriate Projects.